Kaleidoscope
by druenickiboo
Summary: Hermione notices the look in Draco's eyes and torment on his features, and Draco realizes what he could lose if he walks the dark path. They create something beautiful and unexpected, but can it survive the war? Canon until HBP.
1. Prologue

**Hey, hope everyone enjoys the story. Sorry for any errors... I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Song for the chapter that sets the tone/background music: And So It Goes by Mariana's Trench**

_Kaleidoscope_

_prologue_

That day, Diagon Alley recoiled from us. Like we were bright lights shining in its face after not seeing light for days.

It was odd, to say the least. Harry, Ron and I made the trip to shop for school. Unbeknownst to us, it was the start of a peculiar thing...

We had entered Madam Malkin's and there in his detestable glory was Draco Malfoy. My face twisted in disgust, with many years of practice when faced with him. Despite any and all attempts to be polite to this creature, he stood firm in his nonsense pureblood beliefs. Ron and Harry shared my look of distaste.

Draco was there with his mother presumably, and his face looked different. It looked melancholy and torn. This spoke to me, for some strange unexplained reason. When his silver eyes met mine they widened, displaying an emotion I'd only caught whispers of before. Yet today it screamed his desperation.

A part of me wanted to reach out to him and-

"Mudblood." He scoffed, a smirk on that pale face. Any sympathy I held for him diminished and instead I was filled with rage.

Tears brimmed my eyes, I didn't know why he still bothered me. Especially after I had an inner moment with him, even if it was all in my head. "Oh, fuck off Malfoy." I snarled and turned to leave, wiping at my eyes. Harry and Ron called after me, saying they'd be after me soon.

I stood outside, off to an isolated corner, back pressed against the brick of the building. I looked up when the door opened, and frowned when I saw those messy blond locks. His eyes locked on me, and the familiar flutter in my chest started. I noted how much Draco had grown up. How much we both had. The prat had become quite a handsome man, but those eyes were all but haunted except for when he teased me.

He walked to me, I pursed my lips and turned away. "Fuck. Off." I spoke harshly, not daring to look at him.

"Granger." He said softly, shocking me to the core. I looked up at him now, the hustle of the street fading away as I focused on my tormentor.

He looked so lost. Like he was breaking apart and it troubled me. How was this rich pureblood having any life problems? But I suppose everyone has their hard times.

"What?" I replied, entranced by his eyes.

"It's a cold world out there. And it's gonna get alot colder." He whispered. "If you still get flustered by silly name-calling..." He leaned in close to me, and my honey eyes are wide in shock. "Maybe you aren't as strong as I thought."

I turned red, I know I did. With him this close, teasing me, amusement dancing in those eyes. I hated him so much, I really did. His arrogance, his money, his bloodline, his family-

"I'm alot stronger than you, atleast." I bit back, still flustered by his comment. He smirked and something in his eyes sparked. "I know."

I was frozen in my spot. Even after Narcissa Malfoy left the store then called for her son and Harry and Ron a few moments later, I was pinned there. What had gotten into him? What had gotten into me...

"Mione', lets go." Harry said, shaking my shoulder, eyeing me suspiciously.

I snapped out of it then, and followed after my boys. But for the next few weeks my mind was plagued with boys with blond hair and silver eyes that thought I was strong...


	2. First

_xKaleidoscopex_

**Here is the first chapter. Sorry if its ooc, but i guess the whole story is ooc anyways. Hope you enjoy but reviews would be really nice and greatly appreciated, any critiques are welcome, constructive criticism. And sorry if I get facts or timelines wrong, been awhile since i read this book and the internet is my source of other stuff ive forgotten.**

**background music: The Little Things by Colbie Calliat**

**Chapter One**

_First_

Draco Malfoy got weirder and weirder since our run in at Madam Malkins. I'd watch him more than I'd care to admit and the boy was painfully depressed. I saw how haunted he looked and it honestly broke my heart seeing another human in distress. I've always been quite the empath.

Harry, however, was obsessed. His notion was Draco was a Death Eater. I could see where he was coming from, but I was far from being sold on the idea. I just watched from afar, slightly peeved at Harry's obsession with the blond and new found potion's book he used to cheat.

Harry was losing it, honestly.

Even the first Hogsmeade outing ended in disaster, and Harry pointed the blame on Draco who was serving detention at the time. I concluded Harry was just stressed out. We all were. His lessons with Dumbledore probably weren't a walk in the park, either.

Everyone was tense. Hormones were on the rise and something Ginny had said and done set our group of friends into chaos. Harry was broody and obsessive, as per usual, but Ron slipped into his rude attitude towards me and everyone and failed miserably at Quidditch.

Yes, we were losing our minds because Ginny got a boyfriend. Something was in the air this year that I couldn't quite place. We were all different somehow.

I'd caught Draco lurking around, pale as a ghost and it caught my attention, something very few seemed to do these days. He wasn't as harsh lately, and seemed to keep to himself. He caught me watching him a few times, smirked at me, and then went on his business. More times I'd like to admit, Harry would catch me with a blank stare towards our hated enemy, then drone on about Death Eaters. I wondered seriously if that could be it.

The mess and I, had even begun sharing small words with each other. My newly found respect from him came from the simple statement he thought I was strong, and felt that his eyes held so much loneliness and a part of me, the curious side, was aching to solve this mystery. My studies in the library were sometimes joined by the troubled man. He wasnt annoying and loud like Ron, or probing and depressed as Harry. He was quiet and was often absorbed in a strange book I never got to know the title of.

Occasionally, he'd ask me to explain something to him, in theory, or what if.

He didnt seem to be studying for any course in particular, which again rose curiosity in me.

"Malfoy?" I had asked him, peering over my book at him. It was later into the evening, mostly everyone cleared out of the library. Our comradeship was still fragile, could break at any moment.

"Hm..?" He replied without looking up, his nose in his book.

"You seem different." I tried lamely, not quite sure of what to say. He chuckled, but it wasnt at all happy. Just polite. "Life changes people."

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. What a vague thing to say. I didnt press the matter, though, for a part of me had begun to enjoy the comfortable company of this man I despised. His presence, had become melancholy and easy, instead of the typical rage that his aura screeched.

* * *

It was the victory party for Gryffindor, a fair win surprisingly declared by Harry, and the dumb bloke with red hair I thought cared for me was making out with Lavender Brown. Jealousy stung. I had thought Ron and I meant something, but apparently not...

I had to get out of the common room, go anywhere but there. Along the way I'd snagged some Firewhiskey from an older student, and began chuging, enjoying the burn in my throat. I was not one to drink, but tonight... Their snogging was still playing incessantly in my head. I wandered until I came to an unlocked classroom, my mind foggy from sadness and doubt. I was worried about everyone, going mad. Everyone was this big ball of stress and anger and tension.

I sat there in my thoughts, enchanting paper birds, until I heard these footsteps. I was already groggy from the Firewhiskey, being a lightweight.

I looked behind me, surprised to see blond locks and a tired face. He looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Granger, what are you doing?"He asked, his voice hoarse and surprised. Like it was his job to protect the corridors!

"I'm thinking." I said flatly. He said nothing, but stood there with me. I wonder briefly, if I should get up and leave then. But something tells me not to. He's probably rather surprised with my blatantly rude behavior, after being so civil with him lately.

"What did you fail a test?" He snorts suddenly acknowledging my mood, and I shoot him a deadly glare. "Are you drunk?" He exclaims.

"You boys are all the same dumb and so not funny and-" I begin ranting now, to Draco Malfoy, my worst enemy. My words slur and mash, and it probably makes no sense but I cannot stop.

His eyes widen but he listens to me as I go on, pacing back and forth about how everyone is going crazy, especially him. I only pause to take gulps of my drink.

"I mean, why are you so suspicious, this isn't you. Yeah you're a horrid person but you look like you're plotting murder, Malfoy you're not that kind of-" He caught my wrists and spun me to face him.

My heartbeat is obnoxiously loud, my face heats up. He could probably smell the alcohol on my breath.

"You've been watching me." He remarks, a smirk creeping onto his face. "Am I that interesting, mudblood?" His voice is like a song, I lean in to it, strangely comforted.

"Of course not." I sigh. "I'm just observant."

He holds my wrists with one hand, the other goes to my chin, and I'm so nervous and shocked I cannot move away, cannot speak.

"Well, I think you're very interesting, Hermione." He almost purrs. His lack of sleep must be making him delirious. "You always have been, my forbidden fruit.." And he leans in closer and our lips are almost touching.

My heartbeat betrays me, the background music to this tense scene as his lips hover over mine. Something pools in my lower region. Anger at Ron and everyone else flashes in my mind, and how gorgeous Draco looks this late at night. The buzzing in my head makes me feel invincible.

I break the distance and crash my lips to his. He kisses back fiercely, wrapping his arms around me. It's absolute fireworks, hot as lava between us, our clothes are begging to be removed. He whispers a charm to lock the room, and goes back to me. He nips at my neck and tugs of my shirt and butterfly kisses me all over, like I'm something precious.

It makes me blush harder. I hate this man, but my desire for him overpowers anything else I might feel.

He presses a finger into me, and we both lose ourselves to the passion.

And it just fits. Our bodies blend together and it is amazing and scary all at once. My confusion and jealousy and anger fuel my passion I take out on this tired, confused boy in this empty classroom, revealing him a side of me I didnt even know I had. And he takes it in stride, I can tell he's more sure of his actions than I. I am the fumbling idiot, still intimidated that its Draco Malfoy, but also very intrigued and very into getting revenge at Ron for the moment. Firewhiskey gives me the courage to act. Atleast, I think it would be considered courage.

I let Draco Malfoy take my virginity. I let him do this, I dont know why. Sometimes things in life just happen, and you make decisions when youre emotional and I am gonna hate myself in the morning for this, I know it. I think he knows it too because he's especially gentle with me. Its sweet for someone like him. But then again he's not exactly acting like himself.

My first time was lust driven, with the person I hate. I guess, this year, even I was going crazy. I laid on the floor of the classroom, Malfoy staring down at me with an odd expression on his face.

I was sleepy.

"What is it?" I ask softly, my eyes drooping from all the buzzing in my mind and my body.

He looks at me as if I mattered. As if this all mattered. As if he hasn't spent the past few years tormenting me.

He looks like he's about to cry.

He brings his forehead down to mine and rubs our noses together.

"Ill protect you Granger." He says this, a voice too serious for my liking. Like he knows something, an impending doom for us all.

And yet my heart betrays me and controls my limbs, placing my hands on his beautiful face.

"Why?" I slur, trying to be sensitive, but giggling a bit.

He smiled, a bitter smile. "You've always been what I wanted to be as a person. You're the innocent in the world." He breathed deeply. "You put me in my place," Malfoy kissed my nose. "You're the most gorgeous witch I've seen and you're brilliant."

My mouth was agape as I simply clung to him. This sounded almost like a confession, like he only could admit this because something was going to happen...

"You've meant something all along but I never had courage until now. All my attacks..."

I thought back to all the unkind words he'd said...

"Just to get your attention. In the only way that wouldn't dishonor my father." He said this with so much shame, and I held him tighter. "Things are going to be alot different now."

Something had happened to him, and he was falling apart. And I'd comfort him.

We stayed there for at least a half an hour, until I began dozing off.

"Granger, come on. Get up." He shook me awake. "You should go on to bed." His voice was even as he stood and pulled me with him. His eyes now dull.

He unlocked the door and waited for me to exit with him. He presses a quick kiss to my forehead. "Be good." He said, before he turned and retreated away.

I watched him, utterly confused, and much more broken after this affair.

"You too." I mouthed to his back.

Giggling is approaching me, and I recognize the voices. Ron and Lavender. Yet, something in my heart that had ache for Ron, had been replaced, by that wretched boy with soft blond hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

I trudge past the couple, not sparing them a look. A new fire burning within me. I was determined to find out this odd occurrence with Draco Malfoy, if it was the last thing I'd do. I can still feel his hands and lips all over me and I feel warm. I enter the common rom, a ghost in the happy celebration for the quidditch team. I just head for my head and collapse on top.

I soon fall into a dead sleep.

**tbc**

**okay I hope you all get that its kinda grief and curiosity-driven for Hermione, and Draco kinda hints he's always had feelings for her. see you next chapter! reviews are nice **


End file.
